IL048: Holy Matrimony!
Episode Plot Ash and his friends are walking through the countryside when they see a poster of a boy that looks a lot like James, a member of Team Rocket. A limosine pulls up and an old man asks Ash and his friends if they've seen the boy on the poster. Ash says they have and the man takes them in the limosine to a mansion. Team Rocket also sees the poster and Jessie and Meowth ask James if the boy in the picture is him. James says its not him and they follow Ash and his friends. James wanted to stay behind but Jessie and Meowth forced him to go against his will. The man tells Ash and his friends that he is James' butler, Hopkins, and that James is a millionare but ran away from home when he was a boy. Hopkins shows them the mansion where James used to live and he shows them James' pet Growlithe, Growlie's doghouse. Team Rocket have also come to the mansion, but James isn't very happy to be there. Hopkins takes Ash and his friends inside the manison and explains that James' parents died this morning and James has to marry his fiancee 24 hours or he won't inhert their fortune and the money will go to charity. Ash and his friends wonder how to find Team Rocket, when Team Rocket falls off the roof because Jessie and Meowth are beating up James because he doesn't want to get married. Ash tells Jessie and Meowth to stop and Brock says its James decision whether he gets married or not. James tries to run away, but Jessie pulls him back with a lasso. A little bit later, James is dressed in a blue suit and Jessie and Meowth are dressed in invinible costumes. James knocks on the front door and Hopkins is happy that James has returned home. He takes James up to the room where his dead parents are lying in their coffins. James hears laugher coming from the coffins and his parents pop out of them, alive! James knew that they would do something like this and he tries to escape but he gets captured. Ash and his friends realize that this was a trap to get James to come home and get married. Upstairs, James is scared to meet his future wife, Jessibelle, who looks exactly like Jessie. James' parents take James down to the basement, saying he needs to be taught a lesson for running away from home. They also tell Jessie and Meowth that they can see right through their invisible costumes. Jessibelle says she will teach James how to be a gentleman, even if it kills both of them. Ash, his friends, Jessie, and Meowth are thrown out of the manison . They hear a noise coming from the doghouse and Growlie leaps out of the doghouse and runs inside the manison and rescues James. James, Growlie, Ash and his friends, Jessie, and Meowth hide out in the doghouse. Jessie hates Jessibelle and James says Jessibelle is the reason he ran away from home. He says that since their engagement was annonced, Jessibelle started following him everywhere. James says that if he married Jessibelle, it will be the biggest mistake of his life. He also says Growlie is the only friend he has at the manison. Suddenly, Jessibelle and her Vileplume burst through the doghouse wall, sending Jessie and Meowth flying. Vileplume tries to use Stun Spore, but Growlie and Pikachu use Ember and Thundershock, making Jessibelle and Vileplume run away in fear. Jessibelle knocks James' parents into a pond filled with Magikarp. James hides in the bushes and says good bye to Growlie and tells him to look after his parents. As James leaves, Growlie starts howling. Meanwhile, Jessie and Meowth are sad because they think James got married. But then they see James coming, flying the Meowth Balloon and he brings Jessie and Meowth onto the balloon. At the end of the episode, Ash and his friends are being chased by Jessibelle, who's demanding that they help her find James. Debuts *Jessibelle Bloopers Trivia * James makes reference to the events that happened in "The School of Hard Knocks" and "The Bridge Bike Gang". Quotes *"If you two... weren't such lousy parents.. you'd stop this mad woman!" ~James being chased by Jessibelle. James: (coughing) Jessie! Meowth! Don't leave me! James tries to move only be whiped by Jessibelle Jessibelle: (to James) "At last we meet again! I'm so happy!" James screams in fear and runs Jessibelle: (to James) You won't escape from me James!" Jessibelle lifts her whip Gallery﻿ Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon: Indigo League episodes Category:Pokémon: The Original Series episodes Category:Episodes focusing on James Category:Episodes focusing on Jessie Category:Episodes focusing on Team Rocket Category:Anime stubs